


Latex Doll

by Anonymous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Bondage, Drugs, I like to write these imagining they're a scene that alec and magnus are doing, I mean LOTS of restraints, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Latex, M/M, Master/Slave, Restraints, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, The Author Regrets Everything, Vibrators, but take it as you'd like, i am horny trash, like holy shit this boy aint going nowhere, sedatives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Magnus makes an investment, an investment like none otherHis very own Nephilim doll
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71
Collections: Anonymous





	Latex Doll

The doll let out a whine as Magnus placed him gently on the floor on his side, the warlock running a hand down his latex clad side.

“Shh, hush sweet thing, you’re home” Magnus explained as he took a step back, a small spike of pleasure running through him at the sight.

His newest purchase, a purchase he had invested thousands of dollars into, was finally here. A Nephilim doll, pure, untouched and completely at his mercy.

The doll was clad from his feet to his neck in a tight latex suit, one that hugged his figure nicely showing off the curves of his body. The angel’s feet were bound together in leather cuffs as well as his arms, held tightly together behind his back in a strong arm restraint. A tight corset hugged his middle, bringing out the _almost_ hourglass figure the doll had. 

The doll’s breathing was coming out in small and harsh puffs through his nose, his mouth held a dark ball gag that was strapped around his head. Finally, the last item was a collar that was wrapped around his neck, however, this collar was no ordinary collar. 

The back of the collar slid open and inside there were two slots where sedatives could be injected, keeping the doll relaxed and sleepy. Also coming from the collar was a nasal cannula that went up and around the doll’s head, pumping a strong aphrodisiac into his system to keep him horny and aroused throughout their play. 

Magnus took in a calming breath and smirked, looking down at the doll’s face. His eyes were hazy and half-lidded, clearly the effects of both the sedatives and aphrodisiacs. He was squirming slightly, no doubt a bit of confusion was managing to peek its way through his drugged state. 

“You truly were an investment that paid off, _Alec_ ” Each of the dolls Magnus had looked at had their own name, Alexander had suited this one perfectly. Alec let out a low moan and his hazy eyes drifted up to look at Magnus.

“You’re absolutely breathtaking, and you’re all mine,” Magnus said softly as he walked closer to Alec’s bound form. Alec moaned and began to squirm slightly, his movements sluggish and uncoordinated.

“Now, now Alexander, don’t give me any of that, we haven’t even gotten to anything good yet” Magnus scolded the doll, placing his leather boot on Alec’s chest. With a small shove, Magnus rolled Alec onto his back, not removing his shoe from the doll’s chest, resulting in a muffled groan from Alec.

“Now let’s see if they were true to their word with you being untouched,” Magnus said mostly to himself, making his way down to the zipper near Alec’s crotch. Another smile graced Magnus’ lips once he unzipped the zipper, seeing a steel cock cage encasing Alec.

“You truly are untouched… no one else will have you” Magnus gently ran a hand over Alec’s crotch, making the doll choke out a moan as his hips jerked at the contact on his overly sensitive skin. 

Magnus chuckled and shook his head, zipping the crotch area back up.

“Not today sweetheart, not when you haven’t done anything to earn it,” Magnus said running his hands over Alec’s body, relishing in the feeling of hard muscle underneath his palms. The small whimpers and moans that spilt from the doll’s mouth fueled Magnus’ desire to keep exploring his new toy. 

“I’m going to take such good care of you, I promise you that,” Magnus said softly as he reached Alec’s head, dilated hazel eyes looking up into his own. Leaning down, Magnus drove his nose into the space between Alec’s ear and the collar, beginning to kiss and suckle at the porcelain skin.

Alec’s body twitched and jerked under Magnus’ hips as he straddled him, keeping him on the floor as he continued his assault on Alec’s neck. 

“Stunning” Magnus mumbled as he nibbled at Alec’s earlobe, the other whining in response. 

Magnus wasn’t sure how long passed as he explored and took in all of Alec’s body, but he knew it was getting late. Much to his distaste, Magnus pulled himself up and looking down at the doll beneath him, still that hazy and floaty look in his eyes. 

“I have to go now my dear, I have much business to attend to. But don’t worry, I’ll give you something to keep you company whilst I’m gone” Magnus smirked as he got up and went over to the draw that held his sex toys, pulling out a wand vibrator and a thigh harness.

It didn’t take long for Magnus to strap the toy into place, positioned right against Alec’s caged crotch. Magnus leant down next to Alec’s ear and breathed against the shell.

“See you soon darling, do behave”

With that, Magnus switched on the toy and smiled as Alec began to squirm and moan at the vibrations that were targeted directly at his cock, there was nothing he could do to pull it away or even try to dislodge the toy.

He was stuck until Magnus decided that playtime was over.

But Magnus had so much work to do, at least a few hours.

Standing up, Magnus walked towards the door and went to leave the room, not without stealing a glance over his shoulder of his pleasure-driven doll, writhing and crying out on the floor, looking for any sort of release.

Oh yes

This was the best purchase Magnus had ever made

**Author's Note:**

> imma just yeet out of here I apologize and don't at the same time okay bye


End file.
